Ever after
by HoaAlohaKuPaA
Summary: My first story, please make a review!


Klaroline 1  
I rolled over and yawned as the sun peaked through the curtains. When I opened my eyes I saw him. He was silently sleeping. The perfect amount of light illuminating his skin; he appeared so peaceful. Tons of things started rolling through my mind. Three years ago I would have never thought that this is the man I was going to marry. The man I would love so deeply.

Silently, I rose from our bed and made my way to the kitchen. After a few minutes I could hear foot steps behind me. "Good morning love" I turned around to see Nik standing in the doorway wearing nothing but his boxers, "good morning Nik". He walked closer to me, grabbed my hips, and kissed me on the cheek. Immediately, he smiled, and I quickly wrapped my arms around him and whispered into his ear "I love you".

Our wedding was all I could think about. Nik wanted to have a small wedding, but for me that wasn't the case. Luckily I have my ways with him and before you knew it, I had the entire wedding planned. We had decided to have an August wedding as the weather would be nice.

Peaceful and romantic: those are the words I would use to describe our wedding. It was everything I had wished for and more. Seeing him standing at the alter was a moment I would never forget, nor do I ever want to. He looked ravishing in his suit, and if I do say so myself, I looked stunning.

From the living room I heard Nik calling me "Caroline?" I quickly rushed towards him, "Yes Nik?" He paused and just stared at me for a moment  
or two, I had finally said "you called me?" He replied with "sorry love, you're just so distracting I couldn't help but look at you" A bright smile came across my face. "Come here, and stay for a while I'd like to lay down with you" said Klaus. I walked over to the loveseat where Nik was laying and joined him; my head was resting on his thighs, and he stroked my hair ever so gently. This had to be my favorite time of the day, when we have time like this together nothing else matters but Nik and me.

Nik is a whole different person now that we're together. He isn't the 'big bad Klaus' anymore, and I love it this way. Don't get me wrong, he is still devious and stubborn in every way possible, but not at the same time. It was like that when he was around me, his whole mood and aspect on life had changed. It was like I was the one thing holding him together and the one person that had made his life that much better.

The annoying sound of my alarm had awakened Nik and me. "Nik we need to get ready for the party, dress nice this time… I don't want to go with you if you wear jeans and sneakers". As I scowled at him a smirk came across his face, "I won't love". He got up from the loveseat and he gave me a kiss, he pulled me up, and twirled me like a prince would do to his princess.

I couldn't find anything to wear to the party. My friends had already  
seen me in all my dresses. Besides, this is the first party that Klaus and I  
will attend together as a married couple, I need to represent. I giggled to myself quietly as that crossed my mind. Finally, there it was the most beautiful dress I had ever seen. Funny thing is that I don't remember buying it? The dress was navy blue and knee length. It had a sweetheart neckline, and the whole bust was bedazzled in silver and black jewels. I stripped down and took hold of the dress. Once I had it on I couldn't help but look at my image in the mirror. I could see Klaus in the reflection, as he made his way towards me and said, "Rest assured it was worn by a princess almost as beautiful as you". He moved my hair onto my left shoulder and whispered "Caroline, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen" He zipped up my dress for me, and proceeded to kiss my neck as hen wrapped his arms around me. I slowly turned around to face him, and smiled. I kissed him so passionately it was like nothing I've ever felt before. He lifted me up, and I wrapped my legs around his hips. I ran my fingers through his short curly hair as we kissed.

When I saw you I fell in love, and you smiled because you knew. 


End file.
